


长发

by JanineeTion



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion
Summary: 玄关的灯光昏暗，只能描摹出两人缠绵深吻的剪影，矮一点的那人长发及肩，微微蜷曲，随急促的呼吸颤动着；青丝穿过另一人白皙指节间的缝隙，被掌心抚着的发根散乱不堪。跳着没有步调的华尔兹，李赫宰先被人按倒在沙发上，被人骑在胯部，互相撩拨最直接的欲望。李东海不紧不慢地解自己的衬衫扣子，从耳边将长发摆在一侧，一些发丝散落在耳边，被人顺手别在耳后。“剪什么发型好呢？你来决定。”李东海俯身问道。
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 3





	长发

/年前/

快过年了，李东海打算去理个发。不知道哪里传出来的俗话，说是正月理发死舅舅，他和舅舅没什么深仇大恨，所以趁年前赶紧收拾收拾。

正好附近开了一家新的理发店，店里装修是最近年轻人喜欢的简欧风格，看起来就很贵，但是鉴于店员的发型比那些小发廊的正常太多，他还是选择相信了这里的手艺。

一进店，前台热情地招呼他：“先生您好，来剪发还是做造型？需要烫染吗？先去后面洗一下吧，有按摩服务。我们店现在办卡还有优惠，您需要考虑一下吗？”

李东海结结巴巴说不出话，快被人领到洗头发的地方才开口问：“你们这里价位怎么样？”

店员叫了位洗头的来，先让他在椅子上躺下，才慢慢回答他的问题：“我们这里普通理发师一次499，高级造型师一次1699，首席造型师一次2499，包括做造型和洗发按摩，不包括烫染。”

想过贵，没想过这么贵。要不是头发已经湿了不好出门，他就要直接起身冲出去。

/

洗完头发，店员让他挑理发师。  
“这几位都是高级造型师，这边是首席造型师，普通理发师都已经在工作了可能需要等等，您看想要谁给您剪？”

他环顾一周，眼神落在一个荧光色短发的男人身上，那人西装笔挺，虽然只是坐在椅子上翻看手机，气质还是让人侧目。

“他多少钱？”

“李赫宰是咱们店里的高级造型师，啊，您这里坐。”

李东海一咬牙，“行，就他吧。”在镜子前坐下。

李赫宰放下手机，走到他身后给他脖子上围一圈粘性纸，系上围布，还把边缘折叠的地方用手指按压一圈，以保证严丝合缝。只是手指触摸脖颈的感觉就让李东海竖起了汗毛，像有电流通过颈椎导入大脑。

“想剪什么样的发型？剪短还是打薄？”

那人的声音也正是自己喜欢的，李东海暗喜，确定了目标。  
“剪短就行，你觉得我适合什么样的就剪什么样的吧。”

李赫宰被这人没个结果的回答逗笑了，有点无奈，冷峻的脸上微微露出牙齿，被坐着的人透过镜子全看了去。

没办法，只好着手剪了。

他取下椅背工具带上的夹子把头发分层夹起来，摆正了李东海的脑袋在镜子里观察：彩色的小夹子在这位顾客的脑袋上还挺可爱，眼睛大大的，腮帮子鼓鼓的，脸颊还有点红，应该适合可爱风格的发型吧。

温热的手掌贴上脸的两边，李东海心里更按捺不住了。主动开口搭话，却不知道聊点什么，这人也不问自己办不办卡。

“你烫发多少钱？”他想起这么个问题。

“这要看你选的染发剂了，我们有几个套餐，一会儿可以让旁边的店员给你看看。”

“做舞台造型呢？”他一边听着回答，一边眼神紧紧盯着镜子里的理发师。虽然是单眼皮但眼睛很圆，认真的时候时不时舔一下唇尖，鼻子高挺，而且还挺大……

“不包括剪发2699。”他感受到那人炽热的眼神，抬眼看看镜子里的人。

两人的眼神忽然在镜中对上，李东海却没有来得及躲开。不用问也知道他在想什么，李赫宰轻笑一声，看到那人的脸更红了。

“你为什么染这个颜色的头发啊？”

“为了更多人看见我啊，自从染了这个颜色，点我的人变多了不少。”

李东海莫名有点气，脸上的笑意下去了一点。

“真可爱。”李赫宰小声自言自语，俯身用锋利的剃刀给客人刮去耳后和脖子上的细小绒毛，气流随声音钻进眼前的脖子。

好像是被调笑了，李东海反而大起胆子来，趁他剃刀未落到皮肤上时回过头，鼻尖刚好蹭到对方的，“做男朋友呢，多少钱？”他紧盯着那人的唇，想试试是否有看上去那么好亲。

“那是另外的计价方式。”他躲开客人追上来的唇，把面前的脑袋扶正，继续看似专心地修整碎发，心里却完全雀跃起来。

听见人这么不明不白的一句回答，李东海有些不甘，看着镜子里理发师的身影在心里抱怨：这钱花得亏大了。

扫去剪下来的发丝，服务算是结束了。李东海到前台结账，掏出卡的时候心里有一万个不情愿。“居然一点折扣也不打”，他拿过小票签字，回头瞪了眼李赫宰。那人不愠不恼，只是站在他身侧露出职业微笑。

/

李赫宰在客人踏出店门的下一秒就抢过同事手里的小票，“李东海——记住了。”

/年后/

谁能想到这年越过越长，李东海的头发都快长到齐肩。

头发长长的不只李东海，大家都几个月没出门，理发更是没处去。封禁放松，先开业的自然是有消毒条件和卫生条件好的大店面，比如李赫宰在的那一家。

李东海晚上下班路过，在店门口犹豫要不要进去，正好遇到李赫宰来店里取东西，看见他徘徊，主动上前搭话：“东海？要做造型？”

“别叫得那么亲密！我和你有那么熟吗？”看见那人他就钱包一紧，像只受惊的小猫似的，李赫宰看在眼里更觉得可爱了。

“今天店里人挺多的，你可能一时半会排不到。”他抬手揉了揉李东海的脑袋，小猫虽然闪躲几下，最终还是接受了被撸的命运。  
“要不要去我家？家里有练手的装备。”

/

事情当然没有按理发的方向发展。

车里的空间狭小，李赫宰还打开了暖风，副驾驶座上的人被吹得有些脸红，痴痴地看着人单手开车的样子。李赫宰时不时用食指指节在自己的唇上来回抚摸，勾得李东海喉结滚动。

红灯刚好亮起，李赫宰刹车，饶有趣味地和副驾上的人对视，忽然凑近了说：“做男朋友的价格是这个。”然后偏头深深一吻。

从惊愕到享受只需几秒，李东海探出舌尖回应，两人的唇齿纠缠。  
但红灯只有40秒，当绿灯亮起，李赫宰在驾驶位坐正继续开车，藏不住的只有过分兴奋的牙龈。

两人的唇尖还都挂着津液，微微反光。

/

玄关的灯光昏暗，只能描摹出两人缠绵深吻的剪影，矮一点的那人长发及肩，微微蜷曲，随急促的呼吸颤动着；青丝穿过另一人白皙指节间的缝隙，被掌心抚着的发根散乱不堪。

跳着没有步调的华尔兹，李赫宰先被人按倒在沙发上，被人骑在胯部，互相撩拨最直接的欲望。  
李东海不紧不慢地解自己的衬衫扣子，从耳边将长发摆在一侧，一些发丝散落在耳边，被人顺手别在耳后。

“剪什么发型好呢？你来决定。”李东海俯身问道。

客厅也只开了壁灯，长发的光影由侧面打在人脸上，那人还狡黠而诱惑地笑着，像一只缅因猫。  
他看得出神，李东海也没想要回答，两人在沉默的缠绵中赤裸相对，灯光为李赫宰的金发戴上光环，像人间月神一般。

被推坐在冰凉的茶几上，李东海抬眼望着身前人却不动作。

“摸摸它。”

小猫似的狡猾调皮，他没有用手去触碰，反而轻吻了柱身的血管，再用舌尖沿血管的纹理画圈，像小猫喝水一样舔弄，酥痒的触感让李赫宰忍不住向前挺腰，阴茎抽动着抬高。

柱身硬得发紫，李赫宰将拇指伸进那人嘴里，掰着下巴搅弄几下舌头，趁津液含满让人吞吃下他涨大的柱身。

小猫终于乖顺，手口并用地抚慰着面前的性器，指尖玩弄着囊袋，手指圈住吃不下的柱身撸动。

几缕发丝从耳后跑到脸侧，随着那人吞吃的动作飘摇。他把手指穿过身下人的发根，在脑后将乌黑的发丝聚成一团，紧握在手里。

他抬起迷蒙的眼睛，顿了顿，忽然明白了那人的意图，含着嘴里那根嘴角微微上扬，调皮地用虎牙轻勾阴茎表面。

李赫宰呲裂的嘴角和脖颈上的青筋都表明他感受到刺痛，他却没有抽出来，手用力将整个肉棒塞进身下人的口腔，柱头立刻被柔软包围，一波波肉浪滚动着按摩，然后他听到那人从喉管发出的呜咽和空气被排出的声音。

美人眼角立刻蓄积了泪水，泪水沿脸颊滑下；他一边狠厉地继续掌控口腔被贯穿的节奏，一边用拇指揩去美人的泪水，还恶意地将泪水在眼下涂匀，盐水的侵蚀下那块皮肤泛起更惹人怜爱的桃红色。

他抽出阴茎将人抱在沙发上，让李东海折叠了双腿抱在胸前；拿了润滑涂满人饱满的臀瓣和花心，一指伸进去就能感受到内里的热情，还有小猫挠着心尖的叫声。  
他屈伸手指去寻找敏感的一点，在小岛上反复按压，随着身体的兴奋手指插入得越来越多，呻吟里舒适压过了欲求不满。

他将手指换成自己的巨物，深入到底，龟头狠狠擦过了小岛，李东海的阴茎颤抖着吐出白浊，他却没有放过人的意思，一次次顶弄最重要的位置，频率不高却又准又狠。

身下春色旖旎，李东海摇着脑袋呼喊，却抓紧了自己的双腿暴露出小穴；长发散落在沙发布料上，混乱，糟糕。  
李赫宰有时把脸埋进散乱的长发里，有时用手指梳理排列，也喜欢在后入时扶着身下的腰去抓那人的头发，看他仰起头时洁白的脖颈。

小猫的阴茎不堪重负地喷出淡黄色液体，李赫宰也终于在一声低吼里交代出来，两人的液体混合着污染了整面沙发。

/

“东海，海海，以后都留长发好吗？”

“那你明天上班把头发染了，染成黑色。”

明明是无理的要求，又为什么更开心了呢。


End file.
